


Sweet As Sugar

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: Salt & Sugar [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, College Student Vernon, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Depression, Finger Sucking, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Rich Seungkwan, Size Kink, Sugar Baby Vernon, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Seungkwan, bottom vernon, top seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: a verkwan prequel to "Sugar On My Tongue"hansol's a broke and depressed college student that somehow lands himself a hot and loaded sugar daddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hansol-20  
> Seungkwan-28 
> 
> as always, please read all tags before reading 
> 
> you dont have to read "sugar on my tongue" to understand this fic bc it happens before it

Hansol holds onto the handle above his head as the cart jerks, breaks slamming the subway train into a hard and erupt stop. He snaps out of his trance in time to stop himself from falling onto the floor, and then, realizing that he still has two more stops until he gets to his house and that this is one of the more popular business districts, he finds himself a seat when half of the cart hurries out and practically no one else files in. He looks down at his tattered vans, the ends of his jeans cuffed enough that slits of his pale skin are exposed to the cold of the cart.

 

There’s a red stain on the material stretching across his right thigh, and through the rips, in his jeans, he can see the bruises marking his skin. 

 

He still can’t believe what had happened last night.

 

One of the people in his class had pitied him enough that they invited him out to go drinking with them.

 

Hansol was a little too easy to boss and order around, was the thing. He was hanging out with a bunch of rich kids who were all in his Composition class and didn’t even remember his name, who threw away hundreds of thousands of won around a night from their parent’s bank account without a care in the world.

 

Hansol firmly tells himself he wasn’t going to drink, that he’s going to stay until they were too drunk to notice that he had even left, and then go home to mess around on Tumblr until the early morning and hope his mom doesn’t get too mad, doesn’t get too worried about him. He knows that even though he texted her, she’ll stay up waiting for him to come home.

 

Nothing goes as planned.

 

He shows up with them, they spend over a hundred thousand won in the first round of drinks, one of them slides him a drink and he sits at the end of the bar, head down and playing with his fingers, wishing he hadn’t accepted and had just gone home. Honestly, he’d rather be home with his family, watching old and horrible 80’s American horror movies, then be here with his stuck up and loud classmates.

 

The club they’re at is high end and he thinks one of the kid’s dad owns the property, it’s a place that Hansol would never be able to afford to drink at or go to by himself. Though, not that he would really want to, if he was being perfectly honest with himself.

 

While Hansol is starting down at his drink, someone sits next to him, glances at the group, and swears under his breath about them being annoying.

 

“Hey, Hanbin,” His classmate, the one who invited him here, says to him. “We’re going to dance, wanna come?”

 

He shakes his head and they run off without another word. He hears a laugh coming next to him, and he looks to his right, eyes widening when he takes in the man next to him.

 

He has hair dyed a honey blonde, warm and dark brown eyes, soft cheeks but a jawline so sharp it could probably actually cut someone. His hands are large around his glass and they look warm, his lips are smooth and a nice pink. Hansol, for one embarrassing second, wonders how those hands would feel on him, how those lips would feel against his.

 

And then, just as suddenly, he feels extremely self-conscious about the sweat running down his neck, the baggy sweatshirt he’s wearing, the paint he got on his jean during art class, his condition of his shoes, because he didn’t have time to go home and change.

 

The man holds his gaze as he takes a sip of his drink, and Hansol can’t find it in himself to look away, even as his cheeks feel like they were set aflame and a nervous gasping giggle escapes his mouth.

 

A half hour later, he’s drinking wine with Seungkwan in his penthouse. Or, Seungkwan is drinking wine, crisp white shirt hugging his broad shoulders, royal blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, and Hansol is sitting a few feet away from him, a glass of his own untouched wine in his hands.

 

Hansol is watching him out of the corner of his eyes, and Seungkwan catches him looking and smiles, before putting down his glass and sliding down the couch until he can wrap an arm around Hansol’s shoulders.

 

“Hansol-ah,” Seungkwan says, and Hansol looks at him, only to be kissed. He moans into the kiss, almost dropping his own wine until Seungkwan takes it from him and puts it down with his, not even breaking away from the kiss.

Seungkwan’s hands slid underneath him and in the next seconds he’s in the older man’s lap, his ass and thighs being thoroughly groped, pinched, teased, and he moans helplessly into Seungkwan’s open mouth.

 

Hansol’s never had sex before, he hasn’t kissed anyone since middle school, but his cock is already twitching and dripping in his jeans and when Seungkwan presses him down into his lap and he feels the man’s hard length pressing firmly against his ass, he can’t think of anything but giving himself to this man he’s just met.

 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Seungkwan mumbles against his jaw, littering kisses all over it.

 

No one has ever called him that before, it makes him want to bend to Seungkwans will do whatever he wants him to do. He shakes his head, wondering if those thoughts were normal or safe, but Seungkwan runs his hand up his back underneath his shirt, and he decides he really doesn’t care, at least not in that moment, all he wants is to please Seungkwan, do whatever he wants him to do.

 

“Baby,” Seungkwan says to him, pulling back, a small whimper of protest escaping Hansol’s lips, making the man smirk for a moment before he continues. “Do you want to go upstairs with me?”

 

Hansol hesitates, and Seungkwan notices.

 

Seungkwan pets his cheek and tells him, “You don’t have too, baby. I’ll pay for your cab and you can go home if you want.”

 

“I want too,” Hansol blushes. “It’s just that…” God, he can’t tell him, he’ll think he’s so lame if he does.

 

“Just what, Hansol-ah?” Seungkwan presses gently, running his hands slowly up and down Hansol’s thin hips.

 

“I’ve never really…had sex before.” Hansol stutters out, head tilted down, eyes clamped closed, not wanting to see the amazement he sure is going to be present on Seungkwan’s face. He wishes he could cover his ears too, so he can’t hear him laugh, but his hands are busy gripping his shoulders for dear life.

 

“So, I’d be the first person to ever fuck you?” Seungkwan says, voice suddenly deep and rough.

 

Hansol’s eyes open and he looks up at Seungkwan, shocked at how aroused he looks, how dark his eyes suddenly are.

 

“Yeah,” Hansol whispers.

 

Seungkwan curses and then groans out. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

 

Hansol’s breath hitches when Seungkwan suddenly grabs his face, caresses his cheeks gently, and mutters against his lips. “Can daddy fuck you, baby boy?”

 

Hansol almost fucking chokes and his cock feels like it’s going to explode, a line of precum escapes his tip and stains right through his underwear.

 

“Fuck,” He whimpers. “Yes, daddy.”

 

Seungkwan picks him up and Hansol wraps his legs around the man’s waist, even more, turned on by the man’s strength as he carries him up the winding staircase, down the open hallway, and then into the room at the end of the hall.

 

Hansol sees the lights of the city through the glass wall, sees the pink satin bedsheets, all for a second before Seungkwan throws him down on the bed. He bounces and laughs nervously, and makes Seungkwan laugh.

 

“Your laugh is ridiculous,” Seungkwan tells him, before he undoes his pants, lets them drop to the floor, and then takes off his socks and his tie. Hansol sits up on his elbows and watches him, eyes wide and unblinking, and when Seungkwan gives him a stern look while he unbuttons his shirt, and Hansol hurries to undress as well. Sweatshirt and jeans fly to the floor until he's just kneeling on the bed in his underwear, and Seungkwan walks over to him in his gray briefs, pushing him back down on the bed. Hansol goes pliant, and allows Seungkwan to move any way he likes, breath picking up when Seungkwan shoves him up the bed, digs his fingers underneath he waistband of his underwear and tugs them down, before smiling down at his cock, so pink and cute with precum making the tip and his shaft shiny. Seungkwan wraps his hand around it, gives it a few tugs, and Hansol has to clamp his abdomen muscles up tightly so he doesn’t come, but he still shakes in Seungkwan’s grasp.

 

Seungkwan grabs his knees, and just has to tap them gently before Hansol spreads them nice and wide for him, exposing his small rosy virgin hole and small, perky ass.  Seungkwan suckles on his own finger and then glides the finger over his hole, making his hips jerk up, a small cry escapes his mouth.

 

Seungkwan then reaches over to rustle around in the bedside table before he pulls out a lube that smells like roses and a condom in a black packet with golden lettering on it. Seungkwan sets it aside for the moment, and quickly lubes up his fingers before bringing them down to gently press one of them inside of Seungkwan.

 

The man is so tender with him then, using one arm to lean over Hansol, leaning down to kiss Hansol gently every time he whimpers in pain, or he squeezes his eyes shut. He asks him if his okay before and after he adds each new finger, he sits back on his haunches and rubs at Hansol’s thigh, watching his face closely as he adds a fourth finger, pausing when Hansol tenses and gasps, mouth falling open before his mouth snaps close and his jaw tightens.

 

“Shh, baby.” Seungkwan nearly coos down at him. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, are you okay? We can stop.”

 

“No,” Hansol grits out after a moment. “I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure, baby?” Seungkwan asks.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Hansol pants.

 

Seungkwan hums and drags him down the bed, so his fingers can press deeper into him. After a few minutes, Hansol relaxes around his fingers and presses himself down on them, breath escaping rapidly as he rides them, and Seungkwan allows it, watching him with lidded eyes, trying his best to not just ruin him right then.

 

“Are you ready, sweetie?” Seungkwan asks him patiently. Hansol can see his dick straining in his underwear, can see him sweating and containing himself, and his heart pounds with affection.

 

“Fuck me,” Hansol says in a small voice. “Please.”

 

Seungkwan groans, and he slips his fingers out of Hansol. He takes Hansol’s cock in his hand one more time and pumps it even though he’s still hard as a rock and leaking, and then he bends down, licking the head and then kissing it, making Hansol cry out and his body flail. Seungkwan laughs and sits back up, pushing Hansol back up so his head is on the pillow, grabbing another free pillow and sliding it underneath Hansol’s hips, before he asks if he’s ready one more time.

 

“Please, daddy.” Hansol begs, closing his eyes out of embarrassment. Seungkwan laughs at him and he opens his eyes again to watch the man pull himself out of his underwear, and Hansol’s eyes widen, because _holy fuck_

 

Seungkwan’s cock is so thick Hansol doesn’t think he could wrap his hand around it. He’s long too, and his head is a dark and angry red, leaking streaks of thick, creamy white precum down his enormous shaft.

 

“Is it going to fit?” Hansol must ask.

 

Seungkwan laughs at him, and stretches the condom over himself, making sure it sits nicely around him before he opens the lube again and squirts a generous amount on himself, lathering himself from tip to his balls, before he takes another squirt of it and lathers it over Hansol’s hole, spreading more on his fingers and now being able to slide in four fingers like it’s something, pumping them in and out for another moment.

 

“Of course, it will,” Seungkwan says, taking his fingers out again. “Are you ready?”

 

Hansol is drooling, literally drooling, and he’s already so gone he can’t find it in himself to care. “Your cock is so big, daddy.” He almost sobs. “Fuck, I want you to fuck me with it so bad, daddy, fuck.” He babbles, hole clenching around nothing just thinking about it.

 

Seungkwan kisses him, puts his legs over his shoulders, and whispers calming words until he’s stopped sobbing out of his own excitement and is taking deep breathes, preparing himself. He slides into Hansol easily with the help of so much lube, but he still stops, lets the younger boy adjust to his length, even as he whines and babbles for more, not minding the slight sting.

 

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Hansol begs, before Seungkwan can even ask if his ready for him to start moving. He’s so cute and precious like this, pressed against the sheets, legs thrown over Seungkwan’s build, legs stiffening with every drag of his cock in and out of him, cheeks pink, eyelids fluttering, cheeks bitten red, hair sticking to his cheeks and his forehead.

 

“Daddy,” Hansol cries out when Seungkwan bends to his legs up against his chest and holds them there, angling his hips just right so he’s slamming into his sweet spot with every thrust. “I-I’m gonna come.” Hansol whines weakly. “Fuck, hyung, fuck, fuck, daddy, oh my god.” He sobs out.

 

“Hansolie.” Seungkwan cooes at him and he whimpers. “Are you going to come already? Do you feel that good? Is my cook fucking you that well, baby boy?”

 

Hansol sobs with happiness at Seungkwan’s name for him and the older man takes notice as his hole clamps tightly around him.

 

“Baby boy,” Seungkwan coos. “My baby, Daddy’s good baby boy, come for me, come for Daddy.” And Hansol does, because he already can’t not to something Seungkwan tells him to do and he just wants to follow his words, wants to be told that he’s good, do what he can to make the older feel good, and make him happy with him.

 

“Daddy,” Hansol screams out as he comes all over the two of them, head thrown back, ass muscles sucking Seungkwan as far as he can go in him, his come hitting Seungkwan on the cheek and all over their stomachs. Seungkwan wipes it off his cheek and coaxes his fingers into Hansol’s mouth as he keeps fucking him, the younger slurping his fingers until there’s nothing on it but saliva.

 

Hansol gurgles out stream after stream of words sloppily around Seungkwans fingers, which he still has in his mouth, and Seungkwan doesn’t understand much of anything besides his own name, the word hyung, and daddy, but it’s enough to make him grab the boys so tightly they’ll be bruises the next morning, fuck him as hard as he’s been wanting to, and come.

 

Seungkwan pulls out of him, gives him kiss, and then walks to the bathroom to throw away the filled condom. When he comes back, Hansol is already curled in a pull and sleeping, and Seungkwan can’t help the warm feeling in his chest, the smile that spreads across his face, and how gently he cleans the sleeping boy up.

 

Hansol is still sitting in his seat, eyes wide as he stares at the wall and recalls last night’s events. He lost his virginity to one of the hottest men he’s ever seen in all his life, he called him Daddy and he liked it, he was called baby boy, and he liked it, and he knows that he’s never going to forget that night, Seungkwans name will never leave his mind, he’ll always remember the feeling of the man inside of him, how he kissed him, how he felt on top of him, how his hands felt stretching him open and the watch his fingers felt like in his mouth, what his come tasted like and how he wanted to do anything and everything for him in those moments, not even knowing that Seungkwan wanted to do the same.

 

When he woke up that morning in the other man's bed, he was dazed and confused, and he panicked because he didn’t know what to say or what to do or what would happen. So he got out of bed as quietly as possible, got dressed, gathered his things, and crept downstairs, belongs bundled up in his hands.

 

The train slams to a stop again, Hansol almost falls out of his seat but was caught himself in time. He walks back up the main ground, walks the few blocks home, hips aching, legs weak, ass hurting, and then uses the key he found on the floor of Seungkwan’s room to open the front door.

 

His mother runs at him at the speed of light, hugging him and chiding him for never calling her last night and making her worry, and he can do nothing but apologize, and then gather with the rest of his family at the breakfast table.

 

It’s only when he eventually goes to his bedroom and takes off the clothes from last night, that he reaches into his pocket, and feels something thick and paper in it. He takes it out, and his eyes widen at the wad of bills.

 

As he stares at it in amazement, his phone vibrated, a text being newly delivered, and he takes it off his desk and looks at the new message, eyes widening in shock when he sees the contact name.

 

_Daddy: buy yourself whatever you want, baby boy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been like eight months fghshdfhf this really does prove that im never really done with a fic you may think ive left

Hansol hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

And maybe that’s just a bit pathetic.

But he tells himself it’s because he’s spending the man's money that he’s always in his thoughts. He knows that someone his age who is responsible would put most of the money aside for whatever they wanted it for. Be it school or a car or an apartment of his own. But he doesn’t, he spends every single won until there’s nothing left in his wallet but some of the left-over money he was given as a gift for Chuseok months ago.

He blew the money uselessly, he knew. Spending it on albums and delivery food and other things he didn’t really need but wanted. Da- Seungkwan had told him to spend it how he wanted, that’s what he thinks when he tries to rationalize his spending.

The thing was, he doesn’t even know what he wants to invest the money in, even if he wants to. He’s finishing off his second year of college and doesn’t know what he wants to major in, he keeps putting aside going to driving school over and over again, despite having his permit, and his parents are letting him live with them until college is over with, and even longer if he needs or wants to, so he tells himself he doesn’t have to think about moving out and saving up for a place.

He tells himself that once he gets a job he’s going to save up the money, but he doesn’t have one and he’s no closer to getting one. He had worked as a babysitter for the kids downstairs back in high school before they moved and had privately tutored off the record for a few friends and classmates in his senior year, and that’s about all the work experiences he has besides some volunteer work.

It's not that Hansol doesn’t want to work. He does. He wants to make money and save up, wants to be able to buy his parent's nice gifts on holidays and their birthdays and afford half decent food at school, but he just…doesn’t do it. He puts in job applications but doesn’t do a follow-up call to show his interest, hoping that, somehow, they would be the ones to call him, even though he knows that won’t happen.

It’s the anxiety, he knows it is, but he can’t bring himself to fully admit it to himself or to bring it to his full attention. The overwhelming anxiety that cuts off his vocal cords when he’s suddenly talked to, the anxiety that makes him plant still and shut his mouth when someone yells at him, the anxiety that makes him cry when he suddenly must speak in front of people.

He still remembers stuttering like a fool in front of his class when he had to do a presentation last semester, and just the mere memory makes his heart beat pick up and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth, the back of his throat burning as the urge to cry falls over him.

Hansol drags himself out of bed on a Sunday morning, not having anything to do but half of a paper for one of his classes that’s due tomorrow, and plants himself at the breakfast table, the rest of his family already gone for the day, a lukewarm wrapped up breakfast waiting for him on the table.

He picks at the peeled, boiled egg with his chopsticks as he turns absentmindedly through the newspaper left on the table, having left his phone on the charger when he woke up to find it dead, which never happened to him, as he always made sure to plug it in at night. He picks through the hiring ads with a frown, trying to find something that doesn’t make him feel like he’s going to die from anxiety, and then turns through the sheet showing the pets for sale from local shelters, wishing his parents would let him get another cat, and then he accidentally turns to the business section.  

It wouldn’t have caught his attention any other way. There’s a large picture of him on the front of the section, wearing a powder blue tie and smiling widely, the honey blonde hair that he remembers a soft brown in the photo, the top reading _Jeon Industries Hires New Budgeting and Finance Director_. He drops his eating utensils and grabs the paper with both hands, skimming over the front page. He gathers that Seungkwan is their newest hire, the original budget, and finance director having fallen ill in his old age and going into retirement. He glances up at the date at the top of the paper and realizes that it’s about six months old and that he had grabbed it off the pile of recycling his dad must have been finally taking out.

Jeon Industries…they’re a huge company. The biggest and most popular game designing and developing company in the country and one of the biggest in the world as well.

He has to be loaded, Hansol thinks, and then shakes his head, because, yeah, he already knew that. That job is no small feat, and he’s not even that old, especially not for that field, he practically an infant, and already the Director? Hansol returns to the paper and reads through it, rolling his eyes when he sees one speculation that Seungkwan was hired just because he was in the same graduating class as the CEO’s son. As if the company would make such a grave mistake…he had to be good at what he does. Hansol doesn’t doubt it even for a second.

He reads about Seungkwan’s educational background, the college he went to and his number in his graduating class, which doesn’t really mean much to Hansol, because he knows class number really doesn’t translate to intelligence, but he still feels a sense of pride for the man when he sees it, reads over the basis of his employment history, eyebrows almost flying off his head at the speed he raises them when he reads that Seungkwan had left his own families company for Jeon.

He reads over it once more after he’s finished the entire piece on Seungkwan, and almost falls out of his chair when he sees the time and brings it with him to his room, his breakfast now cold and unfinished, forgotten on the table.

He folds the paper up carefully and places it inside of his desk drawer, looking at the closed door for a second before sighing and opening up his laptop, questioning what the fuck he’s even doing, keeping an old paper that has a six-month-old paper of a guy he slept with once and paid him for it in his desk drawer like a middle school kids harbors a picture of their celebrity crush in their locker.

Hansol tells himself it's harmless, really, since Seungkwan hasn’t contacted him at all, and there's not going to be anything else between the two of them, it seems, so he lets himself keep it, and he spends the rest of the day finishing his paper.

…

Hansol’s _trying_ to make friends, he really is, he insists to his parents when they ask him why he never goes out with anyone. Like most people, he figures, he’s lost contact with the few friends he had in high school. And as much as he loves his online friends, and as much as he considers them to be his real friends, which they are, no matter how many times some forty-year-old will say they’re not, a part of him wishes he had people to actually go out with.

As much as he loves his online friends, none of them are making their way up to Seoul anytime soon, and he obviously doesn’t have the cash to go visit any of them.

Chan is nice. Chan is in two of his classes with him, and he smiles pretty and laughs adorably, and he makes Hansol’s stomach mix up in a way that’s pleasant. He really isn’t sure why Chan wants to be friends with him, but he’s happy he is. They do their mid-semester project together for their art class and ended up still talking afterward unlike most of the people who had been partnered up. Then one day, a month after his thing with Seungkwan, Chan asks him to go out with him dancing.

He really isn’t sure if its supposed to be romantic or not, and he isn’t even sure if he wants it to be or not, but he dresses nicely either way and smiles sweetly he can when he meets Chan at the club. It’s a good ten blocks over from the one he had met Seungkwan at, and god, why does he keep on thinking about him? Let it go, he tells himself for the tenth time just that day, and follows Chan to the crowded bar, where they order two beers, and then a bright yellow banana drink when Hansol chokes on the bitter taste of the beer. He can drink when he really wants, but if he’s drinking to enjoy himself, he’d much rather have something that doesn’t make his tongue curl up in disgust.

Hansol figures out quickly that Chan hadn’t meant for it to be a date, and he’s surprised to feel a hint of disappointment when Chan says something about how good locking someone down the bar is, wondering aloud if he could get him to dance with him before the night is over.

He does. Chan goes up to him and gets him to dance with him within the hour mark, and when he comes back after the first dance, smiling widely and asking him if he wants to dance with a guilty expression, Hansol can’t make him stay with him, and instead waves him off to find the guy he had been dancing with. There had been chemistry between the two of them on the dance floor, and even Hansol could sense it from across the room, he couldn’t ruin that for his friend. The first real friend he had had in real life for a long time.

Hansol orders himself another banana drink and decides to enjoy his time by himself since Chan insists that he wasn’t going to leave with anyone. Hansol sincerely doubts that, but he would wait until Chan told him that himself before he decided to leave for the night. The music wasn’t bad, and the drinks weren’t that expensive, he doesn’t feel that against staying on his own anyway.

He looks around the club, feeling a sense of emptiness in his chest. Its miles away, but all he can think about is the other bar. Of sipping nervously on his drink and looking over and seeing the most beautiful man in the world staring back at him. That same man sliding a hand up his thigh and inviting him back to his place for more drinks after they had a brief and light conversation between the two of them.

He isn’t here though, Hansol thinks, letting out a sigh. On one side of him is a wall, and on the other side of him is a heavily making out couple that keeps bumping into him, stealing the seat that he had been saving for Chan, but he isn’t interested in getting in between the two of them.

Hansol texted him back, he thanked Seungkwan for the money and for the night they had, but he never got a response, and it had hurt, so very badly, but he told himself that that’s the kind of the thing that happened. He’s not special, there’s nothing outstanding about him, he’s below average in all aspects of life, not really good at anything, he can’t be someone to stand on Seungkwans arm, he’s just a pretty little thing that he can treat good for a night. And he isn’t bitter about it, not really, because he thinks Seungkwan deserves better anyways, even though he feels like he will never get over him.

With those thoughts on his mind, he ends up switching back to the beer, as its cheaper, and he doesn’t admit to himself but he’s not drinking to enjoy himself anymore. Chan comes over with the boy he had been eyeing on his arm and tells Hansol that they're going to grab something to eat, which Hansol doesn’t need to be explained to him, so he sends his friend off with a grin and a request to stay safe, and he stays at the bar.

He stays until his back hurts from sitting on a stool that has no back, he stays until he’s rummaging through his wallet for crumbled up bills to pay for the next beer that he’s going to whisk down his throat, he stays until the club version of a sad ballad song plays and he cries into his drink, thinking of Seungkwan making love to him like he can only fantasize about.

But eventually the money he had brought with him runs out, and he realizes he also wasted the money that he was going to putt on his card to pay for the ride home, so now he’s fucked and either has to walk or call someone to get him. And he’s not calling his parents, and Chan is busy at the moment, so he does the best he can to not leave anything he needs behind and then wanders out of the club that’s still pulsing with life, it being just a little past midnight.

Hansol doesn’t think about where he’s going, he just walks and walks, and he doesn’t really have it in himself to wonder where his drunk mind is taking him, can just hope that its home and lets his legs move, because moving is better than standing in front of a dark alley without moving and waiting for someone to come kidnap him.

He stops walking outside of the club, the very club that carries alcohol more expensive than everything in his room combined, and that he couldn’t pay to get into himself even if he went home and brought back all the money he had left over. He slumps against the wall, tells himself how pathetic he is for doing this, for being here, and then after about twenty minutes of standing against the wall with a blank expression, he pulls himself away and turns in the direction he thinks home is in.

“Hansol?”

A shiver runs up his spine, but he turns quickly on his heels, his mouth opening and staying that way, not having enough sense at the moment to close it. “D-…Seungkwan?” he squeaks out.

Seungkwan is standing there, dressed in a perfectly tailored gray suit, no tie around his neck, a soft blue shirt tucked into his trousers that hug his nether regions so perfectly that it makes Hansol’s mouth water a little bit. He’s standing with two other men- he recognizes one of them from a photo that had been in the paper, a photo of Seungkwan and the CEO’s son at their college graduation. He’s coldly handsome, with an expressionless face, sharp dark eyes, and soft black hair combed out of his face, but his face warms up beautifully when he smiles at Hansol, a little confused because he doesn’t know who he is, but kind nevertheless. The other man has a black bob of hair and nearly angelic features, a grin that’s somehow already mischievous stretching across his face, looking between him and Seungkwan like he knows more about them and who they are to each other more than they know it himself.

“What are you doing around here?” Seungkwan asks him, stepping closer to him, his friends following him with their eyes but staying put.

Hansol shrugs his shoulders and leans back against the brick wall, his oversized plaid shirt hanging off of one of his pale shoulders. Not knowing how beautiful he looks with his slightly grown out hair falling into his eyes, brown eyes hazy from drinks, his cheeks blushing a soft pink from all the alcohol he had consumed. “I don’t know,” he answers, and Seungkwan sighs before turning back to his friends and saying something to them. Hansol isn’t sure, can’t really hear at the moment, but they leave, and Seungkwan promises to call them in the morning before he walks back over to Hansol, sighing again when he looks at him more closely.

“Sorry,” Hansol says and he doesn’t know why he is, but he feels like he should say sorry, so he does.

Seungkwans head tilts a little to the side but he smiles a little and just asks himself out loud, “What am I going to do with you, baby?”

Hansol shrugs his shoulders, but his heart flutters happily when Seungkwan drops the pet name for him, the one that reminds him of Seungkwans lips against his ear as he fucks him into the soft sheets of his bed.

“Come on,” Seungkwan says, taking off his outside coat and hanging it over Hansols shoulders. Hansol doesn’t say a word, he just follows Seungkwan to his car and lets him put him in the passenger side door, and it’s a quiet ride back to Seungkwans place, the elder humming along to the music in the elevator.

Seungkwan only speaks when they get inside, and he makes Hansol sit on the couch as he fetches him a glass of cold water to drink. “Drink all of it,” Seungkwan tells him plainly, but sternly, and Hansol does as he's told. He thinks that Seungkwan must be a little stressed, not sleeping as much, because there are bags and shadows underneath his eyes.

“Let’s go upstairs,” Seungkwan tells him once he finishes the water. Hansol holds his hand and follows him up the stairs, but when Seungkwan helps him out of his pants, it's only to make him more comfortable.

“You can take my bed for the night,” Seungkwan tells him, cupping the side of his face. “I’ll get you a cab in the morning towards home, alright?”

Hansol nods his head and bites his lip when Seungkwan lets his hand fall down to his side, and turns away. Hansol doesn’t let himself think, he clings to the front of Seungkwans shirt, and whines, “Daddy,”

Seungkwan wraps his arms around him and holds him close. “Hansol-“ he starts, but he never finishes. Hansol pulls him down on top of him and begs until Seungkwan kisses him and tells him, okay, helping Hansol roll onto his stomach and nearly ripping off his underwear before he scrambles to undo his own belt.

And no other words are shared between the two of them except for cries of the others name for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if im gonna do more fhshfhhf should i??
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui

**Author's Note:**

> well...sO THAT HAPPENED 
> 
> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
